Various reclining-types of armchairs are known which involve a pivoting backrest and an extendible footrest. However, a disadvantage of this arrangement is the space required for such an article of furniture, when in its reclining position.
In addition, such articles of furniture also have complicated manipulating mechanisms to cause the article of furniture to be placed in a reclining position and to be returned to an upright position. The complicated design of the manipulating mechanism renders it prone to failure.
The Applicant is aware of an article of furniture where a backrest pivots to facilitate greater depth of a base of the article of furniture. However, a disadvantage of this arrangement is that, once again, a large amount of space is necessary to pivot the backrest. Also, the backrest is only movable between two positions.